proof of life & sondless voice
by Dianis Mar
Summary: fue inspirada en la saga de proof of life & sondless voice de vocaloid de rin y len kagamine, en esta parte escuando aun no existia la gerra de chapiniones , tiene un comienso diferente, ya se mal summary pero denle una oportunidad, me arian muy feliz
1. Chapter 1

**hola xD como estan chicos bien les traigo una historia de rinxlen jejeje es una de mis faboritas y como dije tambien me gusta el fiolee asi que la adapte a aventure time jejeje asi que sin mas que disir a empesar el finc **

Proof of life

Hace mucho tiempo en un bosque, donde la primavera sobresale en ese lugar, muy especial y ecológico y fuera de la ciudad, esta la historia de Fionna Murtons

Habita una pequeña niña de pelo de pelo rubio como el sol, tes blanca rosasia clara, suave como el algodón, unos hermosos ojos azules como el mismo cielo, unas pestañas largas y risadas del mismo color de cabello, pero en esta historia no es como un cuento de hadas, pues verán esta pobre niña, tiene su salud muy delicada, lamentablemente sus padres murieron junto con su hermano gemelo fin Murtons, su único consuelo es que conoció un joven con dos años más de diferencia su nombre Mashall lee Abadeer, muchos los confunden como hermanos ya que no parecieran amigos o conocidos, aun así no siempre fue así, pues esta pequeña niña de edad de 10 años, jugaba con su mejor amigo de toda la vida como si fuese su hermano mayor, ella era una aventurera y el un vampiro músico

Después de eso ahora la adolecente rubia ya no juega mas, pues su salud empeoro mandándola ala cama, su amigo Marshall un joven muy apuesto de piel blanca pálida con unos ojos verdes esmeralda con pequeño brillo que se extinge al saber q su pequeña conejita se extinguirá, es quien la cuida, sueña con la esperanza de que su amiga mejore ya que el también vive solo, pues su hermana esta muy lejos y no lo llega a ver por su trabajo de cantante que es abrubtamente agotador.

Marshall recordaba cuando estaba su hermana siempre le dijo que hisiera lo que hisiera siempre lo apollaria –sonrie felizmente al recordar la frace de su hermana- el ya esta en la casa de su mejor amiga a verla sin falta, la nieve empieza a caer ya que ahora esta en invierno, siempre en esa época ella se pone peor-entrando ala casa mira que esta los amigos de su hermana bonibell y gumball y cake la mejor amiga que esta ablando con el médico gumball y momo-

Cake: -asiente lentamente con la cabeza en una señal afirmativa y unas lagrimas se le salen y se va a su casa, con momo, segido de ellos se van gumball y bunibell-

Marshall evita llorar, forsando asi una sonrisa comvisente para no preocupar a fionna,-entrando a la habitación, con una sonrisa- conejita ya llego tu apuesto vampiro

Marshy que bueno que estas aquí – dijo temblando un poco del frio —

Espera aquí te traeré algo caliente para que mejores si después si te portas bien jugaremos un poco de acuerdo –sonriendo dulcemente—

Oki Marshy aquí te espero, mientras Marshall se va por algo de tomar para el clima frio, una Fionna de 14 años de edad se posa un rato en la ventana viendo los copos de nieve cayendo por la ventana asiendo una escena invernal como si fuera el reino helado, sur mejida en sus pensamientos, empieza a llorar pues, ella sabe que no durara mucho en esta vida y lo que siempre quiso fue salir al invierno ya como su último deseo, y va recordando todo los buenos ratos y aventuras y bromas que convivió con su querido vampiro, fue allí que se dio cuenta que se enamoro inconsciente de este y fue cuando las lagrimas la traicionan se limpia las lagrimas,

- entrando a la habitación Marshall, ya con sus sentimientos más claros, entra ala habitación de su amiga con el chocolate caliente ,se sienta a la par de ella contemplando toda su rostro fino cada detalle memorizándolo-

Ocurre algo Marshy? –Pregunta con inocencia fionna—

No, ocurre nada conejita ten tómatelo te sentirás mas agusto si – le entrega el chocolate caliente un poco sonrojado, percatándose de que no lo note, sonriendo enternecido al observa a Fionna, recordando varios recuerdos—

Chrash –cae la tasa de Fionna, estrellándose en el piso—

-fionna observa sus manos que tiemblan—

Fi? –susurrando Marshall preocupado—

No es nada Marsh – responde amable con una sonrisa débil—

Ahora vuelvo si limpiare esto si –con una sonrisa forzada —

Marshall, -sale de la habitación y se recuesta en la puerta llorando en silencio pues ya sabe que la muerte de Fionna está bien cerca así que le cumplirá su deseo—

vamos fi, deja de mentir ya no finjas por favor si – susurra para el mismo—

-entra a limpiar el desastre del chocolate—sabes fi e estado pensando y llegó la hora de jugar en la nieve te parece bien conejita

Claro que si Marshy! –sonríe dulcemente—

Ambos salen de la casa a jugar a que no me alcanza Marshall – dice divertidamente—

Eh?.. no me subestimes fi –riendo felizmente—

-fionna comienza a correr muy feliz cuando de repente, Fionna comienza a

Mariarse y cae desmallada en el piso—

Jajaja te tengo fi –Marshall divertidamente aparece con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro que desaparece al ver a Fionna en el piso se acerca a ella, vamos fi no me agas esto abrasa a Fionna viendo como cae la nieve en su rostro—

**bien y aqui termina el finc xD espero que les aya gustado jejejjejeje coman frutas y verduras un fuerte abraso virtual y un beso igual un review onegai **


	2. soundless voice

**Hola como están jejeje bien aquí les traigo el ultimo cap de esta saga en versión de aventure time fionna y Marshall lee jejeje**

**Marshall: comienza de una ves **

**Fionna: Marshall *regañándolo con la mirada* **

**Yo: gracias fi y ahora que comience **

Soundless voice

Narra Marshall

A pasado una hora que estamos afuera de tu casa mi pequeña princesa, tu voz se ha extinguido conforme a tus últimas y dulces palabras, aun siguen cayendo los copos de nieve que se posan en tu bello rostro blanco de apariencia de muñequita de porcelana.

Ahora solo la luna es testigo de mi desgarradora y dolorosa perdida, recuerdo esas dulces palabras que me dijiste hace 10 años atrás, prometiéndome que te quedarías a mi lado y no dejarme solo, pero tu condición no te permitió cumplir tu palabra, pero no es tu culpa –claro que no…!- si no es culpa de este destino..

_Sonriendo para consolarte, pero ya no escuchas mi voz, no me puedes oír _

_No me dejes solo por favor, pues ya no te podre seguir _

_Dime que te duele por favor, dime que me oyes por favor _

_A qui a tu lado siempre estoy, no pienso dejarte ir_

_Después de todo los dos somos almas gemelas no es así_

_si pudieras escuchar cuanto te ame de verdad, pero no lo podrás oír_

_y nuestro mundo tan perfecto se acerca a su fin_

_tus ojos perdieron su color y tu piel tu calidez _

_Lo único q me aria feliz es ver tu sonrisa _

_Contigo llévame_

-en estos años que estuvimos juntos-pensando nostálgicamente-

-Empiezo a llorar desconsoladamente—abrazando tu delicado y frio cuerpo, NOoo!, no pienso dejarte ir no creo aun que te hayas ido de este mundo

La nieve sigue cayendo se sigue aplicando en tu delicado rostro -dejo tu delicado cuerpo en el manto blanco y me quedo a tu lado esperando el momento, para estar contigo _"nos vemos pronto conejita"_—

-cierro mis ojos al momento de sentir el frio invadir mis fosas nasales llegando a mi garganta-, *cof* *cof* -todo se empieza a volver negro asta ver una luz-

Te volvi a ver vestida de blanco con unas enormes y hermosas alas blanca en un campo blanco y esponjoso, no me aguante las ganas y corri asta llegar a ti y te abrace con todas mis fuerza, también yo estoy igual que tu, _M-marshall te oi decir sorprendida de mi estadia en este lugar q es el cielo…._

–_sonrei dulcemente, por fin estamos juntos denuevo-_

**Y bien aquí termina el finc espero que les aya gustado jejeje nolviden el review y amm coman frutas y verduras **

**Marshall *sonríe seductor* portance mal **

**Fionna: ¬¬**

**Marshall: tranquila era una broma Fi**

**Yo:****bueno adiós**


End file.
